


Happy Birthday Cara!

by FalconHorus



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-07
Updated: 2011-05-07
Packaged: 2017-10-19 02:52:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalconHorus/pseuds/FalconHorus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Mordsith don’t celebrate birthdays.” - “Now, they do.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday Cara!

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a challenge in the LJ community Legendland.

“Happy birthday Cara!” Richard smiled widely.

Cara tilted her head slightly to the left and glanced at him suspiciously. “Mordsith don’t celebrate birthdays.” She stated matter of factly.

“Now, they do.” Kahlan cheerfully linked her arm with Cara’s and pulled her friend along. Cara tried to pull free but found the Mother Confessor was holding her just that little bit tighter than was considered normal.

“And we even have gifts.” Zed added, which rewarded him with a glare from both Richard and Kahlan, and a somewhat confused look from Cara. “But you’ll find out soon enough.” The wizard quickly added, turning around to grab the reigns of Kahlan’s horse.

Cara was just glad they hadn’t broken out into song by the time they arrived at a familiar sight. Not that she didn’t mind Kahlan’s or Richard’s singing, but Zed’s could easily break a person without the need of an agiel or days of brutal torture. One song would definitely do the trick.

“Happy birthday Cara.”

Cara was pulled from her thoughts about Zed’s torture methods to a voice she hadn’t heard in almost a year. She looked up to find her sister smiling at her. Ella hiding behind her mother’s back. She glanced back as she realized Kahlan was no longer attached to her arm, finding her friends standing behind her grinning like a bunch of idiots.

Kahlan moved from her spot, returning to Cara’s side. “Happy birthday Cara. We thought you might like to celebrate with family. And friends.” She vaguely pointed at Richard and Zed.

Cara glanced back and forth, trying to come up with something meaningful to say but her sarcastic wit had chosen to abandon her that very moment.

“Mommy baked a cake.” Ella said as she finally seemed to have found her courage as she appeared from behind Grace’s back, slipping her little hand into Cara’s and pulled her along to the house. “And we have gifts too.”

“Thank you.” Grace smiled. “Thank you for bringing her home again.” She hugged Kahlan standing closest. “Thank you.”

“So...” Zed started as he walked up to the house, while Richard made sure the horses weren’t going to wander off into oblivion. “...What is it that I heard about cake?”

Kahlan snorted, barely catching the feigned look of surprise that Zed threw her way.

“This way.” Grace missed the friendly banter as she led them into the house, a smile gracing her lips; the Seeker had kept his word.


End file.
